


Inspiration

by imachar



Series: 30 ficlets series [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has been gone for a couple of weeks and gets welcomed home with a hug from Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> A brief interlude in the 30 ficlets series, inspired by a very lovely IRL moment...this is technically # 17 1/2 but the series will now run to 31 parts...
> 
> And who knew? I can actually write real shorties...

It has been a long, lonely three weeks and Phil is uncharacteristically relieved when he steps close enough to be pulled into a warm welcoming hug.

“Missed you.” Phil’s voice is muffled in the soft, slightly damp cotton of Chris’s t-shirt and as he breathes in the intimately human scent of fresh sweat on a clean body, he’s overwhelmed by the familiarity of it; Chris warm and vital and very, very present.

“You too, now hush.” Chris tightens his hold and Phil fits himself into the curves and angles of a body that is just a hair thinner than when he left at the beginning of the month. 

He’s not surprised, Chris tends to deal with his absences by increasing his exercise regimen from strenuous to fucking-insane and as Phil lays a hand on the broad back he can feel the heat of work-warmed muscles under his touch. 

For a moment there is still silence and the relief of a too-long delayed reunion and Phil submerges himself in the familiar feel and smell and unvoiced sounds of Chris, and the sensations that he’s missed so desperately.

In the long space of tranquil calm his awareness is subtly magnified – he can feel the tension in Chris’s form as he tightens his grip a little more; can feel the wiry strength in his arms as the muscles flex with each slight shift of Phil’s body; the quiet, steady thump of his heart and the crisp rasp of chest hair under the thin t-shirt; the soft huff of an exhale and the sense that Chris is smiling, equally content to relax into each other and the moment.


End file.
